If you love Someone
by Kaishi-chan
Summary: [ShikaTema] Based on a True story, with my own personal touch.  Sad story, but a happy one too.


A/n: OMG! I read a short story I found on MySpace, and it made me think. Like really think, and I don't do that often. It also made me wanna cry. I didn't though. So, enjoy I guess…

_**Disclaimer: I do not Naruto, but I have $76.92 in my wallet, you think that will get it to me?**_

If you love Someone… Based on a True Story… 

Shikamaru and Temari had been friends forever, and now it was their senior year in high school. They've been dating for almost four years, and their 4th year anniversary was coming up… but that would be the one they would never forget…

"Temari… we need to talk…" the brunette genius whispered to her in class.

"What do you mean…?" she whispered back as Kakashi explained the English homework for that night.

Shikamaru looked at his desk, and then back at her with serious looking eyes, "Something has come up…" he whispered back sadly.

"What?" she asked with a worried face, "What's wrong? Is it bad?" she starting to worry herself even more. _Oh my god, I hope he doesn't break up with me… he wouldn't would he? He knows I love him so much! _She thought to herself.

"Temari…" he tried to get her back into reality, "You there??"

She snapped back into reality and looked back to her boyfriend, "Yeah, I'm here…" she replied sadly, "What is so important??"

Shikamaru leaned back into his chair and looked up to the ceiling, "I'm not sure… if I… should say…" he asked himself and his dirty blonde girl.

Temari glared at him, and then smiled knowing he was only looking out for her, "We you already brought it up, so… please just tell me." She finished looking worried and hurt.

Just then, the bell rang and school was out. He leaned up and put his stuff in his bag, but Temari just sat there looking at him, looking for an answer in his face. There was a silence between them, "I'm… leaving…" he whispered only loud enough for her to hear, and then walked out the door to his car.

Temari was in shock; she put all her stuff in her bag and then ran after him. She finally caught up to him at the doors, he was chatting with Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Gaara, and Chouji.

They all looked sad and were "guy" hugging him. Shikamaru then noticed her standing there with sadness across her face. He then asked her to follow him, without even moving his lips; she followed him, passing all his friends.

Finally, Temari grabbed him arm and stopped him, "Shikamaru, what are you talking about?!" she started to tear up, "I don't want you to leave me, I love you!" she then fell to her knees, holding his pant leg, and cried.

Shikamaru leaned down to face her and cupped her face to face him, "Not like that… Temari…" she could hear the sadness in his voice, "I mean… I'm moving, far, far away."Temari then calmed herself down, "Why?" she paused, "I mean, all your family lives over here…" she whispered only to him.

"Well, my dad is sending me away to a boarding school, far away…" he answered her. He then picked her up to her feet and walked her to her car.

She leaned back on her car, and looked down at the gravel in the student parking lot, "I… can't… believe this…" she whispered to her self trying to see how this could be real.

His father and mother love her, or so she thought. Shikamaru helped her into her car, and told her to call him later. She drove back to her car thinking, again, how this could be real?

Like she promised, she called him, and once again started from the beginning, thinking she just fell asleep or something, but it was true. They were just about to get to where they left off when her dad entered the phone call.

"Temari!" he began to scream into the phone, "What did I tell you about talking to boys?!!!!" his piercing scream getting louder, "Get off the damn phone!!" then hangs up.

Temari rolled her eyes, while Shikamaru fixed his ear drums, "Wow, your dad sounds really mad…"

"Doesn't he always when I talk to you?"

"True…"

Temari and Shikamaru have been friend forever, but her dad had never particularly like Shikamaru, or his family, but Shikamaru's family loved Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro.

Temari then broke the silence with her whisper that he could only barely hear, "I don't want you to go…"

Shikamaru looked down at his wooden floor of his room and then whispered back to her, "Would you run away with me…?" he asked.

"Shika… you know I would, I mean I would do anything for you, but… I…I… can't…" she paused, "You don't know what would happen if I did… My dad would literally kill me…"  
Shikamaru's tone in his voice went sad, but understanding, "Its okay… I understand, I guess…"

Temari and Shikamaru sat there in silence, _I can't believe what's going on right now…_

Shikamaru then broke the silence with his sweet voice, "I need to give you something tonight…"

"Why now? It's almost 11:30pm."

"Because, I \'m leaving on flight 1-80 in the morning, so I need to see you now…" he begged her. 

"Okay…" she said sweetly, but happily, "I'll sneak out and meet you at the park…" she smiled to herself." Okay," he whispered so his parents wouldn't hear, "I'll meet you there in 20 minutes.""Okay, see you soon," she smiled and hung up the phone.

**xXx 20 Minutes Later xXx**

Shikamaru walked up to the fountain in the middle of the park in his green sweatshirt, looking down at the ground.

Temari looked up from her place on the fountain and walked up to him. He then takes her into his arms and hugs her. Temari snuggled up to him knowing how much she'll miss this moment.

Shikamaru then pulls her away from him and then leans in and kisses her. She had missed this so, since she hasn't kissed him since their first date in freshman year. 

They then pull apart and he holds up a note in between their faces.

" Here, this is for you… I have to go…"

She took the note and then placed it into her front pocket of her tight, gray sweatshirt. She then fell onto the wall of the fountain, "Temari please don't cry, you know I will always love you, but I have to go…"

Temari looked down to the cement pathway, and then looked up to watch him walk home until he was out of sight. She then realized that would be the last time she would see him, and began to walk home crying.

Temari then climbed back up to her window and turned on her lamp, and began to read the note she gave him.

_Temari,_

You probably already know that I'm leaving, and I knew it would be better if I wrote a letter explaining the truth about how much I care about you. The truth is, I never loved you, I hated you so much, you are my bitch and don't you ever forget that. I never cared about you, and never wanted to talk to you, and be around you. You really have no clue how much I hate you. Now that I'm leaving I thought you should know that I hate you bitch, you never did the right thing, and you were never there. I didn't think I could hate someone as much as I hate you. And I never want to see you, for the rest of my life, I will never miss kissing you like before, I never want to cuddle up, how we used to. I will not miss you and that's a promise. You never had my love, and I want you to remember that. Bitch you keep this letter becuase this may be the last thing u have from me. I hate you so much. I will not talk to you soon bitch... Goodbye  
- Shikamaru

Temari's face was shocked, angry, and sad. She ripped the paper in half and threw it into her garbage by her desk. She then cried the rest of the night not even sleeping.

Soon a day had passed, she is depressed, sad, and feels like she is the only person on earth with a broken heart. Then she hears the phone. She gets up and checks the called ID. It's Sakura… her brother's girlfriend and best friend.

"Hey Temari, how are you feeling? You weren't at school today."

"I just can't believe this happened, I thought her loved me…" she cried into the phone. Sakura had heard the story from Gaara, and she couldn't believe it, so she called him.

"Well, Shikamaru and I talked yesterday… he told me to make sure to tell you to check in your sweatshirt pocket you wore last night."

Temari sniffed, "okay…" she walked over to her sweatshirt and checked the pockets, and then noticed there was a note in there.

"Hold on…" she said putting down the phone.

_Temari,_

_I hope you find this before you read my letter. I knew your dad might read it, so I switched a few words..._

Hate Love

Never Always

Bitch Baby

Will not will

…I hope you didn't take that seriously, because I love you with all my heart, and it was so hard to let you go, that's why I wanted you to run away with me...

-Shikamaru

Temari's face lit up, she then picked up the phone and happily yelled into the phone, "Oh my gosh! It's a letter! Shikamaru does love me!! He must of slipped it into my pocket when he hugged me! I can't believe how stupid I am!!!"

Sakura giggled to herself, "okay, but I have to go, I just wanted to check up on ya, I guess call me later."

"I will, bye!" Temari smiled and then hugged the letter up against her heart, "I can't wait for you to call me Shikamaru!!!" she smiled hugging the paper harder.

A few hours pass, and she gets bored so she decides to watch some T.V. She then noticed some news and decided to watch that.

She then listened as the reporter began to announce the news, "This just in, Breaking News. An airplane has crashed after technical difficulties, Over 47 young boys died today; they are still searching for survivors… This is a tragedy that we will never forget, Flight 1-80 was on it's was to an all boy boarding school, but instead it made it to a better place for them. Flight 1-80's crash site will now become a memorial for all the young boys that had lost their lives."

Temari was frozen with shock, she then watched as her whole world crumbled, Gaara was watching it from behind the chair. He took the remote and turned off the T.V.

_What is left here for me? He's _[God _taken my whole world from me… again… _[Mom.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

What Temari didn't know, was that Shikamaru was alive… he missed his flight and was going to catch the next one there, his cell phone was dead and so he went to stay at his Aunt's until the next flight which was three days after the crash.

The whole times he thought that Temari must be freaking out, his Aunt didn't have a phone and he had for gotten his charger, it was solar powered but took four days to even get a two minute call.

Finally after that, his father called on his only two minutes he charged for Temari. Shikamaru explained everything, and his dad decided that he didn't have to go, so he returned home.

During that three day charge, he lost more then her voice…

He called her cell, but she didn't pick up. He called the minute he got home so, "Hey Temari, it's Shikamaru, I guess your not home so, I called to let you know I'm okay, I missed my flight because, well I just did, I'm slow you know that. So I hope you're not worried, I am home, so call me when you get this. I promise to make everything up to you when we see each other again. I love you, call me A.S.A.P. Bye!" 

Shikamaru's dad turned off the T.V. and entered the room, "Uh, Shikamaru, we need to talk…"

Shikamaru looked up at him, and then followed him into the living room.

Shikaku placed his hand on his son's shoulder. Shikamaru looked at him, "What's wrong, Dad?" Shikamaru looked worried.

Yoshino leaned on the door board of the kitchen door with her arms crossed, and her head down.

"Shikamaru… Temari's dead…"

Shikamaru stood up shocked and angry, "No… She can't be…" Shikamaru ran up to his stairs and jumped on to his head. He slammed his head against the wall, "I'M DREAMING! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!!!!" Shikaku ran into his room and stopped him, pulling him into a strong grip around him.

"Shikamaru calm down," he whispered into his hear as he slowly began to calm down.

Finally he became limp, "how'd it happen…" he asked whispering so hardly anyone could hear it.

"There was an accident…" Shikamaru's eyes widened… "My whole world was taken from me by an ACCIDENT!!!" he screamed.

He punched his father in the face and ran over to Temari's house. He slammed on the door, her father's car wasn't there but Sakura's was, so meaning Gaara was there.

Gaara opened the door, "Shikamaru…" Gaara said amazed, "Your… Alive…" his eyes widened. He stepped aside as he let in the half way-crying boy inside. He walked up to her old room and sat on the bed.

Gaara and Sakura walked behind him and sat on the floor. "What happened…" he asked still whispering.

Sakura sat up and put her face under his, to get his attention, "She drove off a cliff…" she said half hurt.

Shikamaru looked up at her, "Why…" he said hurt, "how…?"

Gaara then got in, "Because of you…"

Shikamaru looked up at him hurt even more, "She didn't get the note I left in her coat???" he said panicked.

Sakura calmed him down, "No, she got it."

Shikamaru looked at her confused, "Then why?"

Then Gaara's dad came in, "Because she thought you were dead…"

Shikamaru looked up at him in shock, sad, and in anger, "But I called her…"

"She drove off a day before you called… she left a note…" and then he handed it to him…

Shikamaru opened it, and began reading it.

_Dad, Gaara, Kankuro…_

_I have nothing left to live for, so if I do this… I'll see him again. Dad, I know you hate him, but he was my world… and now that world seems pointless without him… Gaara, Kankuro… I love you guys… _

_Tell everyone I will miss them… _

_S2 Temari_

Shikamaru dropped the note and then looked up at him, "Where is _she_…"

He stepped aside from the door, "In the town's cemetery…"

Shikamaru slowly got up, and walked out the door. He walked the whole way there listening to their song, "A New Day Has Come" by Celine Dion [crap I probably spelt that wrong… crap… the whole way there.

Finally he came up to the cemetery's gate. He walked for hours until he found her gravesite. He fell down to his knees and hands has he cried. "Why'd you do it Temari… why couldn't you wait just a little longer…"

_Because… I couldn't take the thought of you dead anymore…_

Shikamaru raised his head, thinking he heard her, He looked around but no Temari. He then continued crying…

_Please don't cry Shikamaru…_

Shikamaru shook his head, "You're my world, and you are the one that took my world away from me…"

_I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking… _

Just then Shikamaru felt something on his back. It was a hand, he looked up and saw her. His eyes wide.

_Run away with me Shikamaru…_

His eyes grew even wider; he sat there in silence, "I can't…"

Temari looked confused and hurt, _Why not… _she asked in understanding.

"Because I wouldn't know how to do it…"

Temari smiled. _Then promise me you'll come see me everyday…_

"Until we're reunited again…" he promised.

**xXx A Week Later xXx**

Shikamaru didn't attentionally drive into the same tree, but later he didn't mind. He thought it was Temari who did it, wanting him to come, but later… he found out it was the ice on the road, and his bad luck kicking in.

They love each other to this day, and now are happy and together once again. They are buried right next to each other, and some say they can still hear them walking in the park like they did so many times before their deaths.

Her grave was changed, from _World Lost, _to something more lovely. Gaara decided that he would change it, knowing Temari and Shikamaru were together again.

And to this very day it says,

[Temari's Grave: _Together Again…_

[Shikamaru's Grave: …_Never to be lost again…_

**A/n: This is almost a true story, I added fillers but this couple is real. The deaths were real, but it wasn't a week later, it was years later. He died after making him self sick. It was a sad ending, so I decided to make it a happy one! **

**Well, back to Here in your Arms – Forever! **


End file.
